Improvements to electronic displays now allow them to be used in outdoor environments for informational, advertising, or entertainment purposes. While displays of the past were primarily designed for operation near room temperature, it is now desirable to have displays which are capable of withstanding large surrounding environmental temperature variations. For example, some displays are capable of operating at temperatures as low as −22 F and as high as 113 F or higher. When surrounding temperatures rise, the cooling of the internal display components can become even more difficult.
Additionally, modern displays have become extremely bright, with some backlights producing 1,000-2,000 nits or more. Sometimes, these illumination levels are necessary because the display is being used outdoors, or in other relatively bright areas where the display illumination must compete with other ambient light. In order to produce this level of brightness, illumination devices and electronic displays may produce a relatively large amount of heat.
Still further, in some situations radiative heat transfer from the sun through a front display surface can also become a source of heat. In some locations 800-1400 Watts/m2 or more through such a front display surface is common. Furthermore, the market is demanding larger screen sizes for displays. With increased electronic display screen size and corresponding front display surfaces, more heat will be generated and more heat will be transmitted into the displays.